The Letter
by jackismysparrow2
Summary: Jack tries to win Elizabeth back after a disagreement. But it's not as easy as it seems. JE pairing. Set after AWE. Rated K for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story so I hope you all will like it. I don't own anything, everything goes to Disney :p**

**Chapter One**

**Set probably after AWE**

**Jack/Elizabeth pairing**

**Rating: K+**

**Any comments are appreciated. thnx-Stef :)**

The Letter

Jack paced around his cabin, biting his thumb. He rarely did that, unless it was when he was in trouble or in deep thought. This time, it was both. It had all started one morning when he had said something awfully stupid and didn't know how to take it back. The worst thing about it was that it was Elizabeth whom he had said that stupid thing to. And now, she was either avoiding him or burning holes in his back with her cold-hearted stare. He had to figure out how to win her back; his charms wouldn't, he already tried. Thrice. He sat at his desk and saw his pen and ink.  
_Could be a start_, he thought. For the rest of the night, he poured out his heart on paper, not sure where this would lead him. He could only hope.

Jack woke up to rum bottles rolling on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and cheeks, his rings had left an imprint into his skin. He figured it was only a few hours since he had fallen asleep, completely drunk. As he stretched, the letter caught his attention. It was wrinkled and stained from some spilled rum.

"Screw it." Jack folded and sealed the note and addressed it to her. He put on his affects and headed out on deck, hoping to be welcomed by a better day.

Elizabeth turned around hastily, trying not to see his face. She leaned against the railing , the already-scorching sun beaming down on her. She gripped the well-worn wood while biting her lip. Why did everything have to be so complicating? Just when she thought everything was going right, there always had to be a thunderstorm that would come and tear her down, limb by limb. Sure he was a stubborn, ego-loaded, rum-soaked pirate who sails the seven seas on the fastest ship of the Caribbean. But he was her stubborn, ego-loaded, rum-soaked pirate. And sure they've had their ups and downs, but they always kissed and made-up, literally. But she still couldn't face him, not just yet.

Jack watched her from the helm. Her hair was in a long braid with a red bow tying it together. Her once porcelien skin was now sun-kissed. Her lean body was hugged by one of his older shirts and smaller pants. Her hat and sword were both birthday presents that he noticed weren't on her today. He wanted to talk to her, he needed to. But something was holding him back. Yeah, they've had their fights, but the fued usually ended by nightfall. This had been going on for three days now. He hoped she would read his letter soon. He couldn't stand feeling far away from her for one more day. He wanted to call her his again, to know that she was his girl. And just to feel her and smell her peachy scent. But for now, the Pearl was the only lady on his side.

"Land, ho!" Elizabeth awoke from her trance by Gibbs' announcement. The crew started to scamper off the ship while she looked out at the well-known port, Tortuga. Jack saw her standing alone and took the opportunity to finally talk to her. It was now midafternoon and she had recently come out of her personal cabin where he had put his letter. She still appeared quiet as a mouse, and lost in her thoughts. Jack approached her without getting a response, just a sideward glance. She looked at her feet and then slowly met his eyes.

"Jack...let me speak first."

**thrice: three times **

**please leave a comment:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to all who replied! i'm glad you all like it. i'm new to this so i hope i'm doing ok. anyways...same thing as the first chapter...don't own anything. **

Ch.2

"Jack...let me speak first. The hardest thing was getting this close to you. And I almost gave up the dreams that I've built with you. The last couple of nights I've been thinking of how we could have been everything. But now, it seems like we're nothing at all. I thought that it was a fairytale that I've wanted all my life that didn't come true." She stared down at her feet again, wondering how to continue.

"I wish that we could work this out, I really do. I wish that I didn't have these doubts. And I wish I didn't wonder what you've been doing these last couple of nights. You've broken my heart and I've figured out that life can go on after you, eventually. But, tell me why, after all the things you've put me through, please tell me why I'm still in love with you." The tears that had threatened to come out earlier were now trinkling down her cheeks.

Jack reached out his hands for a hug, but declined when she folded her arms across her chest and looked to the side. He hated seeing her that way. And he now thought of how stupid he was for letting his arrogance get in the way of the woman he loves. Wait, she just declared her love for him...what was he doing there just letting her slip through his fingers? He looked up at her again, ready to declare his love to her, but she was already gone. His hand clutched into a fist and he bit his lip.

"Bugger."

He turned around and spotted her in the crowd on the docks. He tried to catch up with her, but it was no use. He spotted the Faithfull Bride Tavern and entered, maybe his precious rum would comfort him for now.

Later that evening...

The now content Jack was having his fou- sixt- one of many drinks of the evening. He had almost forgotten about what's-her-face but still showed up in his mind. He was laughing along with a few crew members that he had recruited earlier just as a woman came trodding over to him. Jack looked her up and down, wondering why she wasn't the same girl that was envading his thoughts. "Well, 'ello handsome. Need some company?" She batted her eyes at him and put her hand over his. Jack looked to his two friends and then back at the strumpet. His drunken state-of-mind wasn't helping him much. And he also didn't know that he had a spy on the other side of the tavern.

**more to come**


	3. Chapter 3

**i'm so sorry i haven't updated sooner. We're in the process of selling our home so it's been hectic around here. this chapter is short but the next one will be longer. hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Same old, Same old...don't own anything :(**

Chapter 3

She watched him carefully and cringed when she saw the floozy trying to get all over him. She was about to turn away, fearing the worst for what would happen next. But instead, she was taken back with shock as he ignored the wench. He was actually shooing her away! Maybe he does care. Elizabeth smiled and took a long drink of her one and only rum of the night. She watched him as he told one of his miraculous adventures to the two younger men. After a few hours of sharing stories with Gibbs and a few others, Elizabeth declined back to the Pearl.

She passed the captain's cabin on her way to her own. Memories flooded her mind as she hurried to her room. She flopped onto the bed, hoping to cry herself to sleep. For a long time, she let out all the emotions that she had built up over the last few days. Elizabeth rolled over to the candlelight and spotted the letter. She reached over and picked it up, noticing who it was from in a heartbeat. She held it to her face and closed her eyes, taking in the scents of rum and the sea. Lizzy slowly opened it, not entirely sure what to expect. For the rest of the night she read his heart's confessions over and over again.

"Where am I?" Jack wondered out loud, rubbing his eyes and cringed. His massive headache wasn't much of a good start for the day. He glanced around, realizing he was in his own bed, thankfully. The sun was barely up, so he decided to curl up and go back to sleep, dreaming of her.

Lizzy on the other hand, had only gotten a few hours of sleep. His letter had gotten to her in more ways than one. He had written things that had gotten to her. He had beaten himself down and had taken all the blame for their argument. She knew it was her fault too. Lizzy now wished that she could change the way she had handled things, but everything was set in stone now. She sighed and put the letter close to her heart and closed her eyes, hoping for a few more winks of sleep without the occasional nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth woke up to the sun shining brightly on her face and the sound of the waves crashing up against the Pearl. She got up and dressed, spotting her sword and hat, both gifts from Jack. She smiled at the memory as she put them on.

_"Come on, close your eyes!"_

_ "Jack, what's going on?" She protested as he put a cloth around her eyes. _

_ "It's a surprise, don't want to ruin it now, do ye?" He guided her outside the cabin, hoping she would except his gifts to her. Jack untied the knot and she gasped at what she saw._

_ "SURPRISE!" All of the crew were on deck, some even bearing gifts. In the distance, she spotted an island with a big campfire. She squinted and also saw rum, lots and lots of rum. Lizzy felt him put his hands on her shoulders and say,  
"Happy Birthday, luv. Do you like it?"_

_ "Jack...this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" She turned around to meet him face to face. "Usually, back home, my birthdays were spent with stuck-up english men and their wives who barely knew me and probably didn't even care. Now, I truly feel at home." A tear managed to escape, but she wore a giant grin._

_"Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs replied,"since it be yer birthday 'n all, we thought, why not celebrate the proper way?" The crew replied with an "aye"._

_"Thank you all. I will always remember this." For the rest of the night, they drank, ate, and entertained her by singing traditional pirate songs, most of which she joined in with them and danced around the fire with others. Later on, Jack had pulled her to the side,  
covering her eyes with his hands this time._

_"Jack"  
"No protests, surprise!" He let her go, revealing a new sword and a tri-cornered leather hat like his, except it was a darker brown. She looked at the handle of the weapon and saw an engravement:  
Lizzie, Once a pirate, Always a pirate Jack_

_She turned around to face him, completely in shock and awe. Elizabeth wrapped in a bear hug before replying,  
"Jack, the party was more than enough. But this...this just makes the night more unbelievable. Thank you for everything." She suddenly realized that they were close, really close. Their lips locked and the rest of their chemistry is history._

Lizzy smiled faintly as she walked out onto the deck, spotting him instantly. Her heart raced as his written words flowed through her mind. She held onto the railing, not sure if she was able to face him yet.

Jack ordered Cotton to take over as he saw Elizabeth walk out of her cabin. He saw her standing at her regular spot with the sun shining down on her, making her look as radiant as ever. He walked over to her in his usual drunken stagger.

"Morning Miss Swan." Her reply was hardly above a whisper.

"Elizabeth." Turning around, she added, "Call me Elizabeth. You always have, why stop now." Her eyes still didn't meet his.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk. Since you really didn't give me a chance to reply last time, I'll be the one speaking first..."

**more later**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you all so much for the comments. i'm so glad you like it. i thought of this while i had a couple of snow days. there's one more chapter left. hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: nope...nadda...zippo...sniff waaa :(**

Chapter 5

"Elizabeth, we need to talk. Since you really didn't give me a chance to reply last time, I'll be the one speaking first...I'm sorry. I really am and I wish I could take back what I said to you but I can't. What I can do is ask you to forgive me for being so stupid and taking my anger out on you. Can you think of it as the past? Also...I wrote you a letter. Have you gotten it? Have you read it? It talks about you and me and our future, you see." He tipped her chin up and looked down into her eyes.

"A lot of times, everything is too much and that's when me mind goes against me and I speak before thinkin'. We've been through so much together Liz, and before ye came into me life...I felt like it was just me 'n the wide open sea and that it was all I ever needed. But now, something the world can't do is take the place of you. I'm answering you with full honesty and an...almost clear mind." He put his hands on her shoulders before continuing.

"I love you, Lizzie. More than you can ever know. And I know I can be a deckhand who's too stubborn to notice his true feelin's for the woman in front of 'im. But I know that I not only love you, I am in love with ye. And if ye want...I want to see and feel and love you for the rest of me life."

"Jack..." He raised his eyebrows,_ maybe there's still hope_.

"Yes, luv?"

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Yes, I know you can be stubborn, but I'm at fault for our dispute as well. I do forgive you and by your letter, you've done the same for me. And I thank you for that." She took his hands in her own and bit her lip, her eyes shining up at him.

"I love you too, Captain Sparrow, so much. And...I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you, out on this crystal clear water and our precious Pearl. We will be two birds with the most freedom that they could ever have together. If only you will still have me"

"Always and forever."

After a long four days and nights, their lips met and all the emotion caught up with them. The kiss was filled with sweet ecstasy and the tastes of rum and the sea. But it was also demanding, each wanting to make up the time they had lost. Jack had backed her up against the railing while his hands explored her. Elizabeth was drawing imaginary patterns on his chest with one hand while the other was at his neck. Their tongues were now in a duo, the sun was adding to their heat as it beamed brightly down on them. After a while, they realized they were still on deck in the presence of prying eyes and dirty minds. They broke apart and put their foreheads together.

"So, will you stay with this rum-soaked, treasure-obsessed, lead-footed, deckhand who barks orders at pirates who aren't as famous and legendary as himself"

She laughed before simply answering,  
"Yes." And brought him down to her level for another kiss.


End file.
